Love Hurts
by Lady Lithe
Summary: Hayama has been hurt before, and is afraid that he'll hurt Sana more if they get more attached so he breaks up with her. Sana is thrown into agast, and blames herself.
1. Chapter 1: The Words

Love Hurts  
  
By: ChibiSana  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own this poem or Kodocha!!!  
  
Sana's Notes: This poem is called 'The Words..." by Chris-kun, a friend of mine.  
  
Hayama was hurt before, and is scared he's going to hurt Sana more if they get more attached, so he breaks up with her. Sana   
is thrown into agast, and blames herself. WHAT NOW?! (If you want a happy ending, tell me!)  
  
!!!!!AND THIS FIC IS DEDICATED TO HIM!!!!!  
__________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter One: The Words  
  
Hayama stood silently in his doorway, with Sana standing in front of him.   
  
"Hayama? What's wrong? Why did you call me to come?" Sana asked, concerned.  
  
"I think...we shouldn't see each other anymore...I asked you to come to say good-bye..." Hayama said emotionlessly. His   
face was emotionless too.  
  
She felt her heart cracking. "W-What?" Sana stuttered, walking one step torward him, and starting sobbing. "B-But why?!"  
  
"..." Hayama stared at her silently, as his heart shattered. He nearly blurted out 'I don't deserve you, I'll just hurt you..  
like she hurt me...' He stoped himself at the last second. "I... don't love you anymore..."  
  
"No." Sana whispered, gazing deep into his eyes. "You don't mean that. You can't!" She felt panic bubble from a pit in her   
belly.  
  
"..." Hayama hated what he was doing, but he had to do it. "I'm leaving you...beacuse..."  
  
"B-Because?!" Sana cried.  
  
"I...can't say the words..." Hayama said silently. He slid his arms around her...one last time. "I'm...sorry..."  
  
Sana sobbed silently, as she clung desperately onto his chest. "Please don't leave me..." she whispered.  
  
"Please...go..." Hayama said as he gently pushed her away. He closed his door, seperating him and Sana.  
  
He slumped against it.  
  
After ten minutes, he looked out the hole and saw that she was still there, sobbing.  
______________________________  
I thought you left...   
But you were there...   
But now I cannot say...   
The words....   
______________________________  
  
"Sana . . ." Hayama said silently, but load enough for her to hear. "Please leave . . ." He took one step away from the door.  
  
______________________________  
I can't bring myself to voice my conviction...   
I was hurt once and now...I'm scared to love again....   
Now I can't love...again...   
______________________________  
  
  
"Hayama! Don't do this! You're not telling me something! Tell me what's wrong!!" Sana cried, pounding on the door.  
  
______________________________  
Knowing one day I'll be hurt...or have to hurt...knowing someday I'll hurt...another person..   
Like the way I was hurt...   
My heart cries out for you...   
______________________________  
  
"Sana..." Hayama shut him eyes. "There's nothing wrong."  
  
______________________________  
But my mind closes it's ears..closing my mouth...  
And I can't say the words..."I love you"  
I know you think that I'm shining...on high...   
With another...more "beautiful, "nice", and "caring"   
But there is no other girl I'd rather be with....then you....   
______________________________  
  
"Hayama!" Sana sobbed, banging louder. "Please! Tell me!"  
  
______________________________  
Why must my heart ache when I think of you?   
For longing, anger sorrow and love?   
Is it only because I've been hurt and I'm weak?   
______________________________  
  
"LEAVE!" Hayama shouted, as tears flowed silently down his cheeks.  
  
"..." Sana slowly wiped her tears, though they just kept coming. "I-if you r-r-really want me t-too...Goodbye..."   
with that, she ran away.  
______________________________  
I'm alone once again...  
now I know what it is to be loved...  
Now I'm all alone...in this world once again...   
I was followed by light but I hide my face   
Now my heart is tearing...as I tore yours....  
I see you below me...climbing this mountain..struggling to reach what's not yours....  
I belong to no one now....   
I am my own...   
As I cannot have you...  
you are your own...  
And one day you will see..that the ONE is not me...  
But another angel...flying up high,  
He will mend your wings and you will fly...  
And as I think of this aching...this longing of mine...  
A single tear trickles down....   
______________________________  
  
"Goobye..." Hayama said as one tear painfully slow crawled down his cheek, before he slumped on the ground and sobbed in his  
arms.  
  
______________________________  
I say....   
....Goodbye....   
______________________________  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
A/N: This fic was imspired to me when I read this poem. It kind of reminded me of when Sana said goodbye to Hayama. Only this  
time, Hayama is the one to say goodbye.  
  
In this fic, Hayama has been hurt before.  
  
If you want a happy ending, please tell me!!!!  
  
Hayama was talking about Nao as the other angel!!  
  
  
REVIEW PLEASE!!!!! 


	2. Chapter 2: Do You Love Me?

Love Hurts  
  
By:ChibiSana  
  
Sana's Note: I'm wondering is you really liked my fic. I don't think it's very good!!  
  
Anyway, this chapter is confusing cause of the poem, but I think it fits enough. It's also by Chris-kun!!! (What a great   
writer!!) ^-^  
  
REVIEW!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Kodocha or "Do You Love Me?"!!!!  
  
Chapter description: Sana loves Hayama, but will he every realize his mistake?! Not at this rate he won't!!  
____________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 2: "Do You Love Me?"  
  
Sana ran as fast as she could home. She tried to will the tears away, but they ignored her order, and stramed down her cheek.  
  
"Sana?" Rei called out from the kitchen. "What did Hayama want to talk to you about?"  
  
"Nothing!" she said in the most cheerful voice she could stir up, though it didn't work, and her voice sounded alien to her.  
  
"Sana?" Misako asked.  
  
"Eh-? What's wrong?" Rei asked, as he walked torward her. (He can't see her yet!)  
  
"NOTHING!" she sobbed, as she ran to her room.  
  
She threw herself on her bed and sobbed her heart out. She saw images in her head.  
  
**********  
  
"If you need a shoulder to cry on...come to me..."  
  
Hayama hugging her. "What do I do?" (When he thinks his dad might die!)  
  
"Because I don't hate you."  
  
Hayama sighed. "What a moron." (When Sana made her Hayama Shield!)  
  
Hayama smiled for a second. (Field Trip!!)  
  
**********  
______________________________  
  
I thought you said...  
  
"Our love was meant to be..."  
  
Then why can't you...  
  
Stay here with me..?  
  
Is it something I said...or something I did...  
  
Does love not also extend to forgiveness?  
______________________________  
  
Rei knocked on the door. "Sana! What's the matter?"  
  
"Sana?? What happened??" Misako called out.  
  
"LEAVE ME ALONE!! I'M FINE!!" Sana sobbed. "I'm just tired!"  
  
"...Sana..." Rei muttered. He slowly turned and walked away. Misako sighed, and drove away.   
  
'She needs time before she can say, I supose...' Misako thought.  
  
"I'm sorry...Rei...Mama..." Sana muttered. She hugged her knees and sobbed harded. "Hayama...why...?"  
______________________________  
  
Hugging my knees on my bed...  
  
I try to think of what I said...  
  
And I try to imagine...you're right there holding me...  
  
I'm so sorry, why can't you see?  
  
That I still love you more than life and I would do just anything to prove...  
  
...My love to you...  
  
What it is I have to do 'cuz I'm just aching for your love...   
  
And if you don't hurry up soon you might make a mistake that you'll regret forever...  
  
like me...  
______________________________  
  
The words "I don't hate you" ran over and over in her head.   
  
"What's wrong, Hayama...?" Sana cried to herself. "I love you..."  
  
Two days later:  
  
Sana stared at Hayama, who pretended not to notice anything. He had his eyes closed. She sighed.  
  
"Have you heard?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Hayama and Sana broke up!"  
  
"REALLY?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"I thought they really liked each other..."  
  
"Well, I mean-"  
  
Everyone was whispering/gossiping about it. Sana didn't really care, but it just added to the pain in her heart.  
  
'Hayama...' Sana thought, placing her chin in her palm. 'What are you thinking?'  
  
(Hayama!)  
  
Hayama forced himself not to look at her. He already knew that she didn't sleep. It hurt him to know that he was the cause of  
her pain. But he felt that he'd done the right thing...didn't he?  
  
'I did,' Hayama stated in his mind. Yet, another part of him, the part that would never let Sana go said, 'You didn't! You   
broke her heart! All because you thought SHE loved yo-'  
  
Hayama mentally kicked the voice. "Hmph."  
  
(Sana!)  
  
Sana silently remembered all the things she'd said to Hayama. All those bad things...  
  
'When is he ever going to talk to me?' she wondered.  
______________________________  
  
Simple words just lead to tears and  
  
I can't believe the words I said to you...  
  
It isn't right, it isn't fair when I love you so much and you don't even seem to care...  
  
...seem to care...  
  
Do I mean no more to you than an object you can talk and lie to...  
  
Am I no more than just a name you, see pop up and say "hi" to then close me down...  
  
Am I running for you for no reason, tell me now 'cuz I don't wanna be waitin'...forever....  
  
Tell me now, and forever I'm yours or, lose me now and forever I'm gone no more waitin'....  
  
...I'm tired of waiting...  
______________________________  
  
Later That Night:  
  
"Hayama...do you really not love me anymore...?" Sana wrote in her diary. She shook her head. "Stop thinking about him!" Sana  
cried, as tears started to form. "Stop thinking of him..."  
  
She cuddled up and cried again. "Baka..."  
______________________________  
  
Together we can be...  
  
Like two angels in the clouds...  
  
Like two bears on a shelf...  
  
...It doesn't matter....  
  
'Cuz I can go home every day and know that you'll be there for me and I can tell you everything  
  
And you'd just love me more and more....  
______________________________  
  
Sana fell asleep, blamed herself...again...  
______________________________  
  
So this is a test of fate, love and karma...  
  
if we were really meant to be....  
  
To show you how much I love you, what do I have to do...  
  
To show you I care...SO much I do care...  
  
And I love you....  
  
But my heart is aching were you once were, and my heart; it cries out for you...  
  
So I'll sit here on my bed...hugging my knees and ...DreaMin...of...You...  
______________________________  
  
Hayama stared out his window, as tears trickled one by one down his cheeks. "I'm sorry..." he whispered into the wind. He   
bowed his head and sobbed into his arms on the window sill. "I always will...love you..."  
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Sana's note: YAY! One more chapter done!!!   
  
::sigh:: Sometimes I think I act to cheerful to write such sad things, but I do or am or...yeah!! ^-^  
  
I'm wondering if you want this fic to be long of short...so...please tell me! And please tell me if you want a happy ending!  
  
Or...well, you won't have one... ^^;;  
  
By the way, this is based on the manga, not the anime!!! So don't expect them to be calling each other "Aa-chan", etc. !! 


	3. Chapter 3: The sky and a Frozen Heart

Love Hurts  
  
By: ChibiSana  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own this poem or Kodocha!!!!! ;  
  
Sana's Note: ANOTHER CHAPTER DONE!!!! PLEASE READ AND CONTINUE!  
  
By the way, the poem's in Hayama's point of view!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter description: Hayama tries to convice himself that what he did was for Sana's sake. While he struggles with his   
doubts, will Sana chose Naozumi over Hayama?!  
____________________________________________________________  
Chapter 3: "The sky and a frozen heart"  
  
The Next Day:  
  
Naozumi spotted Sana walking on the other street. "Sana!" he shouted, smiling. He ran over to her.  
  
Sana turned around. She smiled warily at Naosumi. "Hi."  
  
"Ehh? Is something worng?" Naozumi asked, concerned.  
  
"It's...it's nothing..." Sana sniffed, trying to hold back tears.  
  
"S-Sana? What is it?"  
  
"H-Hayama broke up with me!" she sobbed.  
  
"...Sana..." Naozumi said nothing, but embraced her.  
______________________________  
  
I looked up at the sky today,  
  
It looked the way I felt,  
  
The clouds were swirling everywhere,  
  
Clouds of doubt,  
  
Clouds of uncertainty,  
  
Clouds of anger,  
  
Clouds of thought...  
______________________________  
  
Hayama slowly walked to school. He stared up at the sky. It was really foggy. He felt so tierd. He had cried himself to   
sleep.   
  
Hayama sighed.  
  
'What I did...was for Sana...right...?' He thought. 'It was...for her own good...I didn't deserve her...'  
  
Hayama stuffed his hands into his pockets. "Hmph."  
  
'For her...for her...' he thought, trying to convince himself it was true.  
______________________________  
  
Some places were very clear without a cloud in sight,  
  
Other places were so obscured you could barely see the light...  
  
The sky is ominous...dark and grey...  
  
Looks like it's gonna be a bad day...  
  
...seconds...minutes...hours go by...  
  
The sun is low, and clouds gather...  
  
The sky is darkened...  
______________________________  
  
Hayama said nothing as little drops fell on his face. He hated the rain. Yet, he also didn't mind. At least not today.  
  
He slowly turned the corner, and spotted Naozumi and Sana.  
  
"..." Hayama felt his heart break again. Slowly...slowly...shattering...  
  
He slowly turned around and walk away. Back torward his house. It was raining pretty hard now.   
  
A tear escaped from his eye. And then another one...and another...  
  
He suddenly stopped, as he realized something.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sana slowly pushed Naozumi away from her. "Thank you, Naozumi..."  
  
"Sana...I didn't do anything..." Naozumi began. The rain surrounded them, but they didn't notice.  
  
"I know..." Sana sighed.  
  
"Sana...You know...that I still love you..."  
  
"..."   
  
They stared at each other in the rain for a while.  
  
"I'm sorry, Naozumi...you know...that I still love Hayama..."  
  
"Yes...I do..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
______________________________  
  
How could such a normal day turn into such a failure?  
  
As I realize my loss...  
  
Drops of rain fall onto my face...  
  
As my tears mingle with the rain...  
  
I think back...of times now gone...  
  
Times...I cannot bring back again...  
  
Times I cannot have...once more...  
  
They are gone...  
  
...dead...  
  
...to me...  
  
...Only merely a fantasy...  
  
...I cannot force my heart to choose...  
  
...My heart is cold...frozen...  
  
...I have done this to myself...so it will not be broken...  
  
...I am a fool...  
  
...Love is more powerful than a frozen heart...  
______________________________  
  
"It wasn't for her..." he said out loud to himself. He stood out in the middle of the street.  
  
Hayama looked up into the sky. "I did this...I was afraid of being hurt..."  
  
Rain poured down on him, as he bowed his head, crying. "I'm a fool..."  
  
All of his clothes was soaked. "I'm sorry...Sana..."  
____________________________________________________________  
  
Sana's Note: I know someone out there wanted a sad ending! So, there it is! But if you want a happy ending, tell me so that  
I can continue!!!  
  
BUT IF YOU WANT A SAD ENDING, STOP HERE!!!!!!! ;  
  
Anyway, please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. Chapter 4: I never let go

Love Hurts  
  
By: ChibiSana  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own this poem or Kodocha!!!!! ;  
  
Sana's Note: ::sigh:: Another chapter done...This one is kind of different to me than the others, for a reason...  
  
I want to say thanks to all that reviewed!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
______________________________  
Last Chapter:  
  
"It wasn't for her..." he said out loud to himself. He stood out in the middle of the street.  
  
Hayama looked up into the sky. "I did this...I was afraid of being hurt..."  
  
Rain poured down on him, as he bowed his head, crying. "I'm a fool..."  
  
All of his clothes was soaked. "I'm sorry...Sana..."  
____________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 4:  
  
By the time Hayama reached his house, he sluped against the wall. He was wet and tierd. He was hurting everywhere. Mentally  
and physically.  
  
Hayama crawled his way up to his room (Not literally!). He sighed as he opened his drawer. He glanced down as something drop-  
ped on the floor when he opened his drawer.  
  
He starred at the picture of Sana smiling cheerfully and him stading besides her, looking bored, as always. But if you looked  
closer, you would see that there was an emotion in his eyes as he looked at Sana (In the picture). Hayama slowly picked it   
up.  
  
"..." He sighed and placed it back on top of his drawer. "Sana..." He said nothing else and continued to change.  
______________________________  
  
(Hayama's POV)  
  
What a fool am I...  
  
I already miss her smile...  
  
I put away, what I loved,  
  
To never, love again...  
  
When I look at her, it's all a blur...  
  
How can I feel so many things...for one girl?  
  
When she sees me...what does she see?  
  
Does she still see the real, inside of me...?  
  
(Sana's Note: This is oone part of one of Chris-kun's poems. There's going to another one, a whole different one too ok?)  
______________________________  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Naozumi:  
  
Naozumi watched as Sana ran away from him. The rain pounded on his head. And yet...he didn't feel a thing...except for the  
pain that filled his heart.  
  
"...Goodbye...Sana..."  
  
"Naozumi!" he heard someone shout. He slowly turned.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sana:  
  
Sana sniffed as she reached her house. She felt so tierd and cold. She hurriedly opened her door. "I'm home..." she said with  
a sigh. She turned and hung her coat. Then she heard it.  
  
"Welcome home..."  
  
Sana slowly turned around, afraid of what she would see. She had to be imaginating!  
  
She blinked, and felt a wave of pain and love at the same time, as she starred into Hayama's brown eyes.  
  
"...Hay...a...ma..." Sana whispered in shock. She didn't notice when her wet coat slipped on the floor.  
  
"Sana..." Hayama hesitated, and then opened his arms.  
  
Sana slowly walked torward him, and ended up in a full forse dash. She ran into his arms, as she wept. "Hayama..."  
______________________________  
  
As I held her in my arms I realized...  
  
I could never truly let her go...  
  
Holding her once more...  
  
was like breathing...again...  
  
My feelings...her feelings...were the same...  
  
At least that what I thought  
  
But...I now know how you must feel...  
  
Longing for that person constantly...  
  
Comparing every other person of the opposite sex to that one person...  
  
Do I get any satisfaction in knowing what I am doing to her...?  
  
no...  
  
I loathe myself for this,  
  
I concentrate on anything to get away from the pain...  
  
But the pain is still there...  
  
Today I look back and wonder...  
  
Do I enjoy tormenting myself?  
  
Do I enjoy torturing her?  
  
Why couldn't I just say those three words?  
  
...But that's all in the past now...  
  
All has been said and done and cannot be changed...  
  
But I CAN change the future that is ahead of me...  
  
I won't tell her that one day she'll find the perfect guy because...  
  
...I don't know...  
  
What if I really am that perfect guy?  
  
What I can say to her is this:   
  
".... You are a very special girl.  
  
I really mean that.  
  
NO MATTER WHO or WHAT HAPPENS to you...  
  
NEVER forget that...  
  
because that one fact...  
  
will never change...  
  
I can say this so confidently becasue I know for a fact that it is true  
  
No, I can't say this to every girl..  
  
because then I'd be lying to about every other girl I know..."  
  
She's strong and beautiful, smart and innocent.  
  
...If only I could protect her from everything in this world...  
  
But after what I did to her...  
  
would she still want me to protect her?  
  
Me?  
  
I guess you could say that I'm smart, sweet and funny...  
  
not much else in me...  
  
If...she left this world before I did...  
  
I would never forgive myself...  
  
Knowing what I did to her...  
  
never having fully explained it...  
  
And...I left so many things unsaid to her...  
  
There are so many things...  
  
Things which..I'm too cowardly to say to her...right now... (Sana's Note: That sentence doesn't apply to the story...)   
  
Her love...my love...is there really such a thing as love?  
  
is it just an illusion?  
  
Was what we felt truly love?  
  
Or was it just a huge crush?  
  
Well whatever it was...  
  
I miss it already...  
  
And I think back to when I held her in my arms and also realize  
  
...we never let go...  
______________________________  
  
"Sana..." Hayama repeated, holding her closer.   
  
____________________________________________________________  
  
Sana's Note: I really hoped that you read that poem! It kind of explains a lot!!!  
  
I think there will be about tow more chapters, if i get lucky....  
  
By the way, who do you want Naozumi to hook up with?!   
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
THANKS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Here's a preview of the next chapter: (It's kinda like a flash to this scene and a flash to another!)  
______________________________  
  
"Hayama...why...?" Sana asked silently.  
  
"She was so...so..." Hayama balled his hand into a fist.  
  
"Naozumi are you okay?"  
  
"You really loved her, didn't you?"  
  
"Sana..."  
______________________________ 


	5. Chapter 5: Rose

Love Hurts  
  
By: ChibiSana  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own this poem or Kodocha!!!!! ;  
  
Sana's Note: Mmmm...The last chapter I think...That is, unless you want me to write a really sad ending, or something about  
Naozumi...I didn't in this chapter, because no one told me who they wanted Naozumi to hook up with! ^^;  
  
Plus, THE POEMS AREN'T MINE! THEY'RE CHRIS-KUN'S!! (just a reminder) ^-^ Also, I took out one of the lines to this poem, be-  
cause it doesn't match the chapter! But he let me! @_@;  
  
Here's a little note to some answers for reviewers:  
  
shnickers: No, Chris-kun didn't write them for me. He wrote them a long time ago, and after I read his poems, I had such   
insperation. ^-^ Chris-kun is one of my best friends! I hope we'll always be! ^^ He let me use his poems.  
______________________________  
  
Last Chapter:  
  
Sana sniffed as she reached her house. She felt so tierd and cold. She hurriedly opened her door. "I'm home..." she said with  
a sigh. She turned and hung her coat. Then she heard it.  
  
"Welcome home..."  
  
Sana slowly turned around, afraid of what she would see. She had to be imaginating!  
  
She blinked, and felt a wave of pain and love at the same time, as she starred into Hayama's brown eyes.  
  
"...Hay...a...ma..." Sana whispered in shock. She didn't notice when her wet coat slipped on the floor.  
  
"Sana..." Hayama hesitated, and then opened his arms.  
  
Sana slowly walked torward him, and ended up in a full forse dash. She ran into his arms, as she wept. "Hayama..."  
  
"Sana..." Hayama repeated, holding her closer.   
____________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter Five: Rose  
  
After a while, they slowly let go of each other.  
  
"..." The silence that hung between them was nerve breaking. "Sana..."  
  
Sana's head snapped up. "Y-Yes?"  
  
"I need to talk to you..."  
  
"Y-yes. Of course," Sana stammpered as she lead Hayama to her living room. They both sat down silently and stared at anything  
but each other. Finally, Sana cleared her dry throat and whispered, "Hayama...why...?"  
  
Hayama let out a sigh. "Sana...I'm sorry...It's just...just that..." Hayama hesitated.  
  
Sana silently waited.  
  
"A long time ago," Hayama said finally. "I was in love...with this girl...She was so...so..." Hayama balled his hand into a   
fist. "She was so different...like me..."   
  
Sana felt a dull pang in her heart, but said nothing.  
  
"She wasn't really like me though. It was all a game...She had been dared to try to get me...She was smart...So smart...She  
knew that if she'd act different I'd notice her...I was such an idiot..." Hayama paused. "After a while, I really did dat her  
and all...but one day...I saw her...with another guy...and...and..."  
  
Sana hesitated but said, "I understand..."  
  
"Sana...I'm so sorry..." Hayama hung his head, as silent tears traced down his cheek. "I was afraid...I thought I'd get hurt  
again...I...I thought that I was doing it for you...so that you wouldn't feel this pain...I'm so sorry..."  
  
Sana jumped out of her seat. "Hayama! It's not your fault!" She ran up to him and hugged him. "It's not your fault..."  
  
Hayama hugged Sana back. "God. Sana...Please forgive me..."  
  
Sana looked up at him and smiled softly. "Don't worry. I already have..."  
______________________________  
  
I love you just for what you are,  
  
Your beauty's like a shining star.  
  
No matter where,   
  
I think of you  
  
That makes me think my love is true.  
  
You're not too short and not too tall,  
  
I think there's nothing wrong at all!  
  
You may have your prickly thorn,  
  
But you'll never leave my heart torn.  
  
I don't have to buy you expensive rings,  
  
In fact, you don't need anything!  
  
I don't have to take you out to dinner,  
  
'Cuz that's not what you look for in a winner.  
  
You're so nice and kind and sweet,  
  
Seeing you is just a treat.  
______________________________  
  
Hayama let out a sigh of relief. "Sana I-" he began but was suddenly cut off when she kissed him. "Mmuf muf!"  
  
Sana smiled. Then she laughed. She had missed Hayama so much.  
  
Hayama fought to keep his face blank, but he couldn't quite hold a blush.  
  
"You're blushing!!" Sana laughed, even though she was blushing too. "Do you remember that one time when we were-"  
  
"No!" Hayama cried as he jumped up. "Not that story! Not again!" He ran as fast as he could away. "NEVER!!!!!!!"  
  
"Mwahahahaha!!!! Come back here and smile and blush again!!"  
  
"NOOOOOO!!!!" Hayama replied.  
  
They didn't notice, but the rain had stopped pouring, and it drizzled lazily on them, and the sun glinted cheerfully around  
them, as their hearts felt lighter.  
  
They probabaly didn't know it, but because of all this, they were much much closer than before...  
  
Now they had a bond that could never ever be broken (again)...  
______________________________  
  
All because you are a rose...  
______________________________  
  
Sana's Note: What do you think? I don't think it's all that great... . I'm sorry if I let you down! ;-;  
  
Review please! ;-; 


End file.
